


Busy

by Sann0



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sann0/pseuds/Sann0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

The hallway was dark as they pushed through it in clotted groups, moving through in the silence of swishing fabric, rubber booted footfall, and metallic clicks. Lockers began to open and shut as did mouths. It was safe, for the moment. He pushed forward past one tall, thick torso after another till he reached one that was not at all like the rest. His hand came down on soft silk, gripping the shoulder slightly. The man briefly stiffened under his touch, then relaxed, turning his head just slightly to the side but with no intention nor need of looking over the crest to see who held him. He knew.

“Spook I-”

“Don’t-” he held up one hand cigaret lit, fingers extended, a cold shush. “I know. You were busy today.”

“It ain’t like that see I- I wanted to come. But you know how soldier gets..”

The man huffed and drew the hand back out of view. A cloud of smoke rose from beyond sight and the man knelt to gather the revolver ammo from his locker.  
“Good luck to you tonight, bushman.”

“Same to you,” he did not take the hand off his shoulder. The man beneath it was forced to look at him, to face him. When he did, he found it was a sorry face that faced him, at least twice as long as usual. His anger melted into a pool of dull frustrated nothingness tempered by the powerful pull of unfulfilled lust. The gloved hand lifted to the man’s cheek, and the other pulled away quickly with a startled glance around the room. No one had seen.

The hand remained on his cheek and his shoulders relaxed, nuzzling into the palm. 

“M'sorry.”

“Shh I know you are,” he stepped closer so that their chests almost touched, then his head, then his lips, soft against his, then his back leaning into the locker like it had never happened at all.

The sniper cast a nervous glance to the side but no one had been watching. He closed his eyes and swallowed, feeling the heat in his belly make the hair on the back of his arms stand. 

“You’re makin’ me miss you,” he whispered.

“That’s the idea.”


End file.
